


The Life of Brezzy dash

by Enderman21



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21





	1. Chapter 1

It’s was a beautiful morning on the train. I was going to ponyville from the crystal empire to find my Cutie mark. I am a Pegasi and I am Breezy Dash. I also moved because my parents got a divorce so my Dad is a music store keeper. He was a royal guard for Princess Cadence but was fired because of an incident. My mom is a unicorn but my dad is a pegasus. And my mom died so I had no one to live with

“Everypony off for ponyville” The conductor yelled. “Have a great day Miss.” He said and helped me carry my bags off the train.

“Thank you kind sir” I said and flapped my tiny wings to get off the ground. He nodded and headed back into the train. “Look’s like I need to find my Dad’s music shop in cloudsdale.” I said to myself and flew up to cloudsdale. On my way there I bumped into 2 fillies.

“Oh so sorry miss. Here let me help you with those” The 1st filly said. She had a pink mane and blue coat. The other had a yellow mane and white coat. “My name is Ruby Starlight. But you can call me Ruby. And this is Snow Dash” Ruby said and smiled.

“But you can call me Snow. You look new.” Snow said and game me a puzzled look.

“Yeah I am new. My name is Brezzy Dash. I moved from the crystal empire. My dad works and the music shop in cloudsdale” I said as Ruby gave me my bags. “Hey I see you guys don’t have a cutie mark yet! So do I.” I added and showed them my Blank flank.

“Wow! We aren't the only one’s in cloudsdale that don’t have a Cutie mark!” Ruby said. “I know we just meet each other but wanna be friends?” She said.

“Yeah. Also can you guys show me around? I am staying here because my mom died so I have to move here.” I said. 

Snow nodded but then she looked sad “So sorry that happened. But I have an Idea have you heard of the Cutie mark crusaders?” She asked and I nodded. “Well lets make our own group.” She said

“That is a great idea! But first can I ask you a question?” I asked and when they nodded and I added “ Do you like music?” And they said yes so I said “Lets be called the Musical Crusaders!”

“Yeah! Good Idea Brezzy” Ruby said excitedly. “But first lets go to the sugar cube corner to eat” She added and smiled as she rubbed her tummy. I laughed and we flew to ponyville. “Oh yeah you heard of Pinkie Pie right” She asked. 

“Yeah. Let me guess she will through me a Welcome to ponyville party right? I heard she did that to Princess Twilight Sparkle when she first came here” I said rolling my eyes.

“Yeah so just be careful” She added.


	2. The Welcome to ponyville party

As we were leaving cloudsdale I asked to stop at my dad’s shop to tell him where I will be going. They said ok and we went to his shop. I rang the door and a Pegasus came and answered the door. He has a trumpet as a Cutie mark. “Hey fred! Is my dad here?” I asked the colt. He pointed to the back of the shop where I saw my Dad. “DADDY!” I yelled and flew to his opened arms. He twirled me around then set me down.

“Hey Brezzy! How are you? And who are your new friends?” He asked and I motioned them in. 

“Dad these fillies helped me find your shop. The one with a white coat is snow dash and the other is Ruby Starlight. And we started a new group called the Musical Crusaders” I told dad and he shook their hoof.

“Please to meet you all.” He said.

“Hey dad can I go to ponyville with my friends to eat” I asked and did my famous puppy eyes.

“Fine. But remember to stay safe girls” He said and handed me some money.

“Thanks daddy!” I said to dad then to the girls. “Come on let’s go!” And they nodded. So we left and talk about ourselves. 

“Wow you guys like music? I do too! What a cool thing!” I said. “I hope my cutie mark is something to do with music!” Then I smiled, “What if all of our cutie marks where musical!” 

“Wow! Then we would be really the Musical Crusaders!” Ruby said and hoofed bumped each other. Then, like we were teleported, we arrived. “next stop Sugar Cube Corner!” She said laughing. As I was gonna open the door I heard whispering and shushing. I gave Snow and Ruby a confused look then opened the door.

“SURPRIZE! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE BREZZY!” everypony yelled.

“For Me?!?!?! Thank you guys, but how did you find out I was coming?” I asked. Then I heard a zoom. 

Then a female pony said “I did. My name is Rainbow Dash! I saw you drop your things but before I could help you Fluttershy here, need my help with the animals. And how I found your name. I saw you go to the music shop and I knew your dad had a daughter named Brezzy Dash so After you left I asked him if your Brezzy and sure enough you are.” “Then I told Pinkie Pie about you and well here we are at your party. I made I 20% cooler!” Rainbow dash said so fast I almost got dizzy!

“Wow! Thanks Rainbow! Hey can I talk to you over here” I said pointing to the other side.

“Sure” She said as we (well I tried) flew to the other side of the room. After she looked around she said- “What is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“Well, I heard you addoped scootaloo as a sister and I was woundering since my mom died you could be my sister?” I said “But of course you don’t have to” She looked at me then raped her wing around me and said-

“Sure, I think I have room for 1 more sister. But it has to be ok with you dad through.” 

“Thank you so much Rainbow dash!!!! But what would scootaloo say?” I said all of a sudden worried. In my head I was thinking ‘I hope she is ok with it. Dang Brezzy! Calm down. She will love a new sister. I hope’ 

“Well, lets see right now!” She said then added “SCOOTALOO can you come here for 1 sec?” 

“Coming! Ttly girls” a young filly said as she walked over to us. I guess that is scootaloo. “What’s up big sis?” She asked

“This is Brezzy Dash. She might be your new sister! Is that ok?” Rainbow asked her. I crossed my hooves.

“A new sister!?!?! Really Rainbow Dash!!!! Yeah I always wanted another sister! Applebloom! Sweetie belle! Guess what Brezzy is my new sister!” She ran to tell the other cmc’s.


	3. The slumber party

My party ended around 7:30pm. Snow, Ruby, and I flew to my dad’s shop. At the party, I had asked Snow and Ruby if they wanted to spend the night. They wanted to so I called dad to ask him if they could spend the night and he said it was ok. So we were on our way to Fluttershy’s cottage where Snow Dash lives.

“Hey! Your fluttershy’s daughter?” I said excitedly. Snow nodded.

“Yeah, and Ruby here is the daughter of Rarity and Hurricane.” Snow told me. I looked at Ruby thinking how she kinda looks like her.

“Yeah, it’s true. My dad was going to be spike but he broke her heart” Ruby said.

“Well, my mom was Sugar Cupcake and my dad is Thunderstone” I said. Then I suddenly had a flashback to when I was young. It was the day my mom died.

\---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------  
“Mommy catch me!” Young me said swooping down.

“Ok honey” she said. Then all of a sudden I heard a cannon fire. I turned around to see my mom fall to the ground bleeding badly. Then 2 guards came and started beating her. I wanted to help her but luna stopped me and pointed in the direction of manehatten.

“Run little filly. You will be safe in manehatten. You and your father will be reunited in 2 years after everything has calmed down.” The young Princess Luna said.

\------------------ ------------------------- --------------------------

“Brezzy! Brezzy” Ruby was saying as I was growing aware of my surroundings. 

“Snap out of it! We were flying then you stopped.” Snow said worried. “Are you ok?” She asked after a few.

“yeah I am ok. Just had a flashback” I said “I am ok really. Oh look. We are at your house Snow” I said changing the subject. Snow knocked on the door and a yellow pegasi with a pink mane came to the door.

“Oh hello girls. Snow, honey where were you? I was so worried about you. Who is this little filly?” Fluttershy asked Snow.

“Mom this is Brezzy Dash, Rainbow Dash’s new Sister. She is new” Snow told fluttershy.

“My mom told me stories about you and how you and the mane 6 saved the crystal empire.” I told her pointing behind me.

“Your mom and I were good friends when we were fillies. When I heard she died I was surprised to hear you had survived. Now I remember you. I meet you when you were born.” Fluttershy said. She looked at me then at Snow. “I am so glad you are friends”

“Mom can I go to Brezzy’s house for a slumber party?” Snow asked her mother.

“Sure, sweetie. Be safe and don’t forget your sleeping stuff” She said.

“Okay mom. Come on in girls. Let me show you my room.” Snow said as she motioned us to follow her. Me and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged and flew after her.

“My room is upstairs. Come on. Let me show you my awesome room.” Snow said as she flew in her room. As Ruby and I entered her room we saw pictures of animals mixed with pictures of stars and musical things. On her desk she had a claranet. I walked over to her desk and picked up her claranet.

“May I try your claranet?” I asked Snow.

“Sure. Be my guest.” She said and nodded. She handed me some sheet music. I took the music and sat it down on the stand Snow gave me. Then I saw the title of the music. “Got the music in you.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXw6T-Nlstc if you wanna hear the song) I heard that song when I was 5. (I am 10 now) I came here with my mom for the concert. Fluttershy was young.

“Snow, When I was 5 your mom played with Big mac and some other ponies. I went to see them play.” I said. Then I played the song. When I was done I saw Fluttershy at the door. She started clapping.

“Good job Brezzy! I was trying to teach Snow how to play that song.” She said. “You girls better hurry. Rarity just called to see if you were here.”

“Ok Miss Fluttershy. Come on girls. My mom is worried.” Ruby said as she flew out the window instead of the door. Snow and I looked at each other and flew after her. We finally caught up with Ruby and flew to the carousel buteate. Ruby knocked on the door and a beautiful white unicorn with a purple mane came to the door.

“Ruby, darling! where have you been?” Rarity asked Ruby. Then she turned to me. “Oh you must be Brezzy Dash! Pinkie Pie told me your new! Nice to meet you.” 

“The same Miss Rarity! What a beautiful mane you have there” I said pointing to her mane.

“Why thank you darling!” She said. “Come on in. I have a dress that I made for you. I was gonna give it to you at the party but you left before I could give it to you.” She said as she lead us to a curtain. When she pulled to curtain up I saw the most beautiful dress ever. (Picture to the right.) 

“WOW Rarity! It’s so beautiful! I love it! Is it done? Can I have it now?” I said flying around it.

“Sure you can darling! It is yours after all.” She said and smiled.

“Mom, can I go to Brezzy’s house for a sleepover tonight? Hu? Can I? Can I?” Ruby said jumping up and down. Some times I feel like she should be the daughter of Pinkie.

“Yes you may sweetie. But be safe.” Rarity said and nodded.

“Thank you mom!” Ruby said and hugged Rarity and quickly flew up to her room and then flew down to us. “Come guys! We don’t wanna be late for the best night ever!” She flew out the door. I said thanks to Rarity and followed. We raced to my house. When I opened the door my pet came to the door. My pet looks like a cat but she has wings like me. I had my dad ask twilight to change her into a pegasus cat so I won’t have to live on earth.(picture to the left)

“Hey Sugarberry!” I said to the cat. She looked at me and meowed. I picked her up and set her on my back. She rubbed against my head and then jumped down and walked to Ruby.

“Awwww! And who is this kitty with wings?” Ruby asked as she picked her up and started petting her.

“This kitty is Sugarberry. She was a normal cat until she was turned into a pegasus cat by Princess Twilight! It was my 7th birthday gift.” I said walking to a cupboard. I opened it and grabbed a can of cat food and poured it in her dish. Then I got some milk from the fridge and poured it in the other bowl. She jumped out of Ruby’s arms and started eating her food. “Come on, let’s go to my room.” I said heading up the stairs. Then all of a sudden I bumped into a pony. “So sorry ma’m. I did not see…..” I started but cut myself off. I looked at the pony. She had a Pink mane and whitish pink coat. “Who are you?” I asked her.

“My name is Sunset Heart. I am the new employee here. Your dad was telling me about you and your friends. He said if there is anything you guys need just call. You must be Brezzy Dash his daughter. It’s nice to finally meet you!” Sunset told us. “And you guys must be Ruby Starlight and Snow dash. Ruby your Rarity's daughter and Snow your Fluttershy’s daughter. I knew your mom’s ever since we were fillies!” She added. Then she smiled and flew to the door as it rang as a customer came in.

“She seems nice!” Ruby said as we flew to my room.

“Yeah. She is nice inent she. My dad made a good job picking her. She is soooo polite!” I squealed. Then a thought hit me like a bullet. My dad was looking for a girlfriend and she seemed perfect for him. Besides she has a microphone for a cutie mark so she likes music. “Guys what if I get my dad to ask her out!” I said and squealed. Ruby, Snow, and I then flew up and danced in the air.

“What a good idea Brezzy! But it’s getting late. Let’s go to bed and tomorrow we can plan how to get them to like each other.” Snow said looking at the blue music note clock on my wall. I looked and it was 9:30. Also time to close the shop. So that night we had a pillow fight until we got yelled at by my dad and then we fell asleep


	4. 1st day of flight school

The next day I woke up to getting a hit in the face with a pillow. I rubbed my eyes to see Ruby and Snow in my face. “AHHHHHH” I screamed and those 2 cracked up laughing. Then I took my pillow and hit them back. “That’s for waking me up” I said smiling.

“It’s 8:30! Your dad told us to wake you up. We have flight school in 1 hour! We need to pick out our 1st day dress or outfit.” Snow said pointing at the clock. I looked at almost fell back. 30 minutes!

“What are you guys waiting for. I am gonna wear the dress your ma gave me” I said and took it out of the closet and put it on. Ruby put on a red dress and Snow a white dress. We heard a Beep and looked out the window. The bus was here. We Zoomed down the stairs and my dad handed us our bags and lunch and zoomed out the door. On the drive there I saw this little filly getting bullied. I walked over to the colts who were picking on her.

“Hey would you guys knock it off or I will have to beat you up!” I said shoving them. “And who do you think you are beating her up like that!”

“Well well well, if it ain't new filly! Had to run because of your dad. Hu? Well here you are not safe as you think you are” said what to seem like the leader. As they walked off I helped the little filly up.

“Thank you. Those boys always pick on me. The one you was yelling at was Big Stone. My name is Buttershy. Nice to meet you. The way he was talking you must be Brezzy the new filly.” Buttershy said as I grabbed her hoof and helped her up.

“Your so welcome. Very nice to you meet you too. Come and meet my friends” I said and lead her to were me and my friends where sitting. I pointed to Ruby “This is Ruby Starlight. Ruby this is Buttershy” Then I pointed to Snow. “And Buttershy this is Snow Dash. Snow this is Buttershy” They nodded and Buttershy smiled.

“Also nice to meet you guys too.” Then she looked at me. “I like your hair. It’s very stylish.”

“Thank you” I said and we sat down. Then on the drive we talked about ourselves and Then I mentioned our group and she wanted to join. Now we have 4 fillies in our group! Me, Snow Dash, Ruby Starlight, and now Buttershy! When the bus stopped we said our goodbyes and headed to our classes. I have wonderbolt training first hour. I walked into class and sat down next to a pink filly with a white mane. She was drawing a heart with a music note next to it.

“Hi” I said to the filly. “My name is Brezzy Dash. What’s your name?” She turned and looked at me.

“My name is Roseluck. Nice to meet you Brezzy!” She said and we shook hooves.

“You wanna be a wonderbolt too? Cool!” I said and smiled. Then the teacher came in. I almost fainted! It was Spitfire! I was so happy I could of exploded! She walked in and sat at the front of the room. 

“Good morning class. Today is day 1 of the training to be a wonderbolt! I won’t be soft on you just because your fillies! 1st off let me get to know you. You know I am Spitfire the captain of the wonderbolts! You. Filly with the blue hair. What is your name?” She pointed to me.

“I am Brezzy Dash Ma’m” I said loud and proud. She smiled and went to all the fillies and colts. After she was done she walked around handing out a pre test. After she told us what to do we worked on the test. 20 minutes went by. 

“Everypony pencils down. NOW!” Spitfire commanded. I quickly dropped my pen and she came around and collected the tests. She smiled when she looked at mine. “Miss. Dash can I see you at my desk at the end of class?” She asked.

“Yes Ma’m” I said and noded. When the bell rang I quickly said goodbye to Roseluck and flew to Mrs. Spitfire’s desk. “you wanted to see me?” I asked. Honestly I felt very nervous. By the look on her face she could sense my feeling.

“Don’t worry, You are not in trouble. By your pre test you can start tomorrow.” She said smiling. 

“Start what tomorrow?” I said confused.

“The training, of course! The test was ethire a move on or fail. And you and 1 other student passed! You and the filly that was next to you, Roseluck was it? So you will be in the training camp!” She explained. When I walked out into the hall I flew up and did a flip  
and ran to lunch.


	5. Lunch Time

I was walking to my locker when I saw scootaloo. “Hey scootaloo! what you doing here?” I asked her as she ran up to me.

“hey big Sis! I just wanted to see how you are doing. And by the looks of it you are doing awesome. Rainbow told me to come and see what cloudsdale school is like.” Scootaloo said. “What is your next class?” She asked.

“Well, I was heading to lunch… but if you want..” I said smiling.

“LUNCH! I WANT SOME!” She said and ran to the lunch room. I smiled and flew after her. At the table me and snow were talking about class when Roseluck sat down.

“Hey guys! Can I sit here?” She asked and when we noded she sat down and started eating. 

“Oh Roseluck, We have a group kinda like Scootaloo's group the cutie mark crusaders. But we are called the Musical Crusaders. Wanna join?” I asked.

“Sure why not! I don’t have my cutie mark like you so yeah!” She said and hugged me. I smiled and continued eating. I looked over and saw a young colt lookin at me. Then he caught my eye and he turned away blushing. I turned back and blushed also. I saw Snow look at me and then at him and then at me again.

“You like him don’t you?” Snow asked. I blushed furiously red. 

“No. Well, Maybe. Yeah” I said blushing more red than ever. She laughed and got up to throw her stuff away and then she walked to the little filly’s room. I looked at Scootaloo and she was trying not laugh. “Go ahead you can laugh but I will tell Rainbow dash you are picking on me.” I said smiling. That made her shut up. The I felt a small tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I blushed. It was the colt who was staring at me. “Hi”

“Hi. I am Fizzy Peanut. But you can call me Fizzy. And you must be Brezzy. Your friend Snow came over and told me you like me.” Fizzy said. “And the other colt next to me is my twin brother Fizzy Almond.” 

“Nice to… Umm… Meet you. You look cute… I mean nice, you look nice today.” I stuttered. He just smiled and went back to his seat. He turned back and waved. I waved back with my wing. All the rest of the day I couldn't wait to see him again. Then when I was not looking I ran into a colt. He quickly caught me and I looked and saw it was Fizzy. 

“Hey again!” He said lifting me up.

“Hi. Sorry bout that.” I said blushing. Then it happened so quickly we moved closer and he kissed me! 

“What happened!?!” He asked.

“I- I- don’t know.” I stammered and then ran away crying. I thought I heard him call my name but I was already out the door to the bus. I went to the back of the bus and sat down crying. Then I heard his voice asking where I was sitting. He saw me and came over.

“Hey. So Sorry I over reacted.” He said and lifted my head up. Then he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and turned my head and touched my cheek. He looked at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and blushed again. “Your cute you know that, right?” He asked me. I nodded and put my hoof on my lap. Then I felt his hoof on mine. I looked at him and smiled.

“Hey Fizzy! Who is this cute filly your holding hooves with?” A colt asked. He looked like Fizzy but he has glasses on. 

“Almond, this is Brezzy. Brezzy that is my twin brother Fizzy Almond. Don’t you have a girlfriend to sit next to” Fizzy said pointing at a young blond hair filly. She waved and smiled.

“Uh gotta go!” Almond said and flew off. Fizzy and I just laughed and started talking. I found out he loved music. He likes playing the trumpet and he had his cutie mark already. It was a trumpet. He said he don’t care that I don’t have a cutie mark. He said I am perfect the way I am! I think he really likes me. 

“Well here is my stop. Nice to meet you Fizzy!” I said as I got up and I smiled. 

“You too Brezzy!” He said as I flew off the bus.


	6. the meeting of riko prince of light

As I got off the bus I went inside my dad’s shop and saw a young colt. He turned and looked at me. He smiled and I smiled back and I saw my dad motion me over. As I flew over to dad he smiled. “Brezzy Dash, this is Riko. He wants to give a tour and Fred is sick. So can you give the tour?” My father asked me.

“ME? But.. I have homework to do.” I said pointing to my bag.

“That can wait. Start over in the drum part” Dad said.

“Ok. Come with me Riko.” I said as I flew to the drum part. As we were walking he started talking to me.

“So you Brezzy? Your dad told me a lot about you. Manly that you your family is kinda unfamous in the crystal empire. What really happened? What I heard was your dad was a psycho killer.” He asked. ‘Should I tell him what happened or not. I guess I will’ I thought.

“Well, It all started out as a nice sunny day. My mom and I were playing tag when she was hit to the ground. Then 2 guards came and beated her up. After that, well I don’t know. All I remember was fleeing town. And when I lived in manehatten my dad had called and told me what really happened.” I paused. “ What happened was a colt dressed up as my dad came and killed one of the maids and said it was my dad’s name which is thunder bolt. And then you know the rest” I said and we were done with the tour. 

“Thanks for the tour Brezzy, and sorry about your mother.” Riko said.

“It’s fine. I am used to it” I said and just then my phone rang. “Wait 1 sec” I told Riko. “Hello?” I asked the filly on the other side. 

“Hey! It’s Snow Dash” “And Ruby” Ruby and Snow said. “Can me and Snow come over tonight?” Ruby asked.

“Sure hold on” I told them. “HEY DAD CAN MY FRIENDS COME OVER?” 

“Sure!” Dad said. 

“My dad said yes” I told them. Then all I heard was screaming. Then a lot of yeahs and yes’s and booyas’.

“Ok see you in a few.” They said in harmony and they hung up. I just smiled and then I realized Riko was still there.

“Oh sorry. Where were we?” I asked.

“I was gonna leave. See ya at school tomorrow Brezzy” He said and flew out with his dad. When they just left 2 fillies came zooming in and knocked me over.


	7. the greatest plan ever!

“Hey guys!” I said and we flew up to my room. “So do you guys have any ideas for getting my dad to like Sunset Heart?” 

“No. Well, yeah! We can make love letters that say I had a crush on you ever since we met. Then they will realize they love each other and they can get married and you can have a new mom!” Snow said. We looked at her. “Or not”

“No snow! That’s a brilliant Idea! That actually might work!” I said.

“It is? Oh yeah it is!” Snow said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and we worked on the letters. Then we splited up handed the letters to them and waited in my room. A few moments later they came up into my room.

“Brezzy, fillies, me and Sunset are gonna go out for an outing. We will be back soon.” My dad said. We smiled and when they went out we cheered and then we bumped our heads on the wall. We fell but we were laughing!

“The plan worked it really worked” I said and we hoofed bumped.


	8. Chapter 8: Studding with the book Princess

After Snow and Ruby left I called my dad to tell him I was gonna go to twilights to get in some studding. He said ok and I flew to Ponyville and was walking when I bumped into to 2 fillies. They just stared at me. One had a tiara as a cutie mark and the other a fancy spoon. They looked at my flank and laughed.

“Oh look Silver Spoon she is a blank flank like those Cutie mark crybabies!” The one with a tiara said to the filly who must be Silverspoon.

“Your right Diamond Tiara! She is like them! But I never seen her before. Are you new?” Silver Spoon asked. I looked at them unsure what to say.

“Yeah” I said boldly “I am! And no! I am not part of them. I have my own group! Thank you very much!” I said turning my back on them. “Also BTW, I am Breezy Dash! The daughter of a royal guard from the Crystal Empire !” I said flying away.

“Wait! Your the daughter of a royal crystal empire guard! Omg! You should soo hang out with me and Silver Spoon!” Diamond told me. I was never gonna want to hang out with some bullies so I looked like I was thinking.

“Thanks for the offer, But I don’t know. I have some friends and my dad is on a date with his girlfriend because my mom died when I was young. And they might get hooked so…. Maybe. I will tell you later. I don’t go to school in ponyville. I go to cloudsdale’s flight school.” I told them. They nodded and walked off. I quickly flew to Twilight’s castle and knocked on the door. Then a pony came and hugged me. I was surprised to see it was Rainbow Dash!

“Hey kid! What is the up?” She said all cool like. 

“Just gonna study with Twilight. Is she here?” I asked Rd.

She nodded. “Yeah she is in the map room.” She said and flew out the door. I flew in the room and saw Pinkie and Fluttershy there. They turned and looked at me and motioned me over.

 

“BREEZY! OVER HERE!” Pinkie Pie yelled from the table I flew over and haved at Fluttershy. “Brezzy we need you and your friends to help on a mission.” Pinkie said.

 

“Me?!? Why?” I asked. “Why me. I don’t even have my cutie mark!”

“Well, You might get your cutie mark on this mission!” Princess Twilight Sparkle said.


End file.
